bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zanpakutō
Zanpakutō (斬魄刀, Miecz Ścinający Dusze) jest to rodzaj miecza używanego przez Shinigami, Arrancarów i Vizardów. Sztuka władania Zanpakutō nazywana jest Zanjutsu. Ogólny Opis Zanpakutō są charakterystyczną dla Shinigami bronią. Jako że są zdolne do przecinania dusz, są jedną z nielicznych broni, które mogą być użyte przeciwko Hollowom. Każdy Shinigami nosi jedyny w swoim rodzaju Zanpakutō. Wiąże się to z tym, że miecz ten jest odzwierciedleniem zarówno duszy właściciela jak i jego mocy. Zanpakutō są wyjątkowe także pod innym względem - mają swoją świadomość. Imię Zanpakutō to także imię ducha zamieszkującego w mieczu i użyczającego jego mocy właścicielowi. Wygląd duchów Zanpakutō może być bardzo różny, a ich osobowości zależą w dużej mierze od tego, jaki jest sam właściciel broni. Duch Zanpakutō może być widziany przez właściciela głównie w jego "wewnętrznym świecie", ale zdarzały się przypadki kiedy Duchy Zanpakutō zmaterializowały się w "naszym" świecie. Duchy Zanpakutō mogą także ściągnąć swoich właścicieli do swojego świata, choć Shinigami są wstanie znaleźć się w nim poprzez zwykłą medytację. Wewnętrzne światy także różnią się od siebie i są inne dla każdego Shinigami. Kształt i umiejętności Zanpakutō opierają się na duszy ich posiadacza. Kiedy Shinigami pozna imię swojego miecza, są w stanie się komunikować i razem rosnąć w siłę. Jako że Zanpakutō są częścią duszy Shinigami, rodzą się i umierają razem z nimi. *'Asauchi' (浅打ち, płytkie uderzenie): jest to rodzaj bezimiennego Zanpakutō, które posiada każdy niskiej klasy Shinigami, którzy są w trakcie nauki oraz ci, którzy nie należą jeszcze do Gotei 13. Posługują się zwykłymi mieczami. Shinigami którzy nie są w stanie komunikować się ze swoimi mieczami, nie mają dostępu do ich umiejętności i nie są w stanie posługiwać się nimi poprawnie. Zmniejsza się w ten sposób moc Zanpakutō. Stąd określenie "płytkie uderzenie". Fakty o Zanpakutō *Ponieważ są częścią duszy właściciela, nie można ich zastąpić, ale powoli zregenerować w razie uszkodzenia. *Rozmiar Zanpakutō odzwierciedla ilość duchowej mocy właściciela. *Jeśli Shinigami przebije pierś człowieka Zanpakutō, zyskuje on tymczasowo moce Shinigami. Jednak metoda ta nie daje pewności, nawet gdy człowiek posiada duże ilości energii duchowej. *Każdy Zanpakutō ma imię. *Zanpakutō może stwierdzić czy właściciel jest godny jego mocy. *Normalnie, każdy Zanpakutō wraca do zapieczętowanej formie po złamaniu. *Zanpakutō ma swoją prawdziwą formę, która znajduje się w wewnętrznym świecie Shinigami. Posiada umysł i ciało, które kontrolują moce. Shinigami staje się silniejszy komunikując się ze swoim mieczem. *Zanpakutō posiadają własne Reiatsu, które może być odczuwane. Zazwyczaj są bardzo podobne, a wręcz identyczne do właścicieli. *Chociaż jest to rzadkie, możliwe jest, że dwie osoby mają to samo Zanpakutō. W takiej sytuacji starożytne prawo Soul Society każe walczyć dwóm posiadaczom tego samego Zanpakutō aż do śmierci jednego z nich. *Bez względu na formę (lub rozmiar), Zanpakutō zawsze żyje, praktycznie bez wysiłku dla właściciela, ponieważ jest częścią jego duszy. Kapitanowie Shinigami świadomie zmniejszają rozmiary swoich Zanpakutō, gdyż miałyby wielkość wieżowców. Dlatego nie można oceniać siły przeciwnika po wielkości Zanpakutō. Kontrola Zanpakutō Walka Zanpakutō to coś więcej niż walka zwykłym mieczem, ponieważ żyją. Shinigami musi z nim ściśle współpracować aby zmaksymalizować jego efektywność. Można to zrobić na wiele sposobów, choć wydaje się, że ortodoksyjne podejście polega na podbiciu miecza, Shinigami należącej do 13 Dywizji zachowują swe miecze w zapieczętowanej formie i istnieją ścisłe zasady dotyczące ich uwalniania. Trzymanie miecza w uwolnionej formie wydaje się być gauche, traktowane jest jako znak nieuwagi/niedoświadczenia. Właściciele Zanpakutō korzystają z różnych zwrotów w celu ich aktywowania, które wydają się niezbędne. Te polecania zawsze są sformułowane aby podkreślić kontrolę nad mieczami. Nie wystarczy znać imienia Zanpakutō. Aby stać się silniejszym, trzeba poznać jego ducha. Trening thumb|left|Hitsugaya i Madarame używający Jinzen thumb|right|Ichigo używający Jinzen by skomunikować się z [[Zangetsu (dusza)|Zangetsu]] Jinzen (刃禅, Ostrze Zen) to jedyna metoda, dzięki której można komunikować się ze swoim Zanpakutō. W celu użycia należy położyć miecz na kolanach, zacząć medytować i wymusić umysł, aby wejść do wewnętrznego świata. W tej formie można wywołać prawdziwą formę swojego Zanpakutō. Soul Society opracowywało tą metodę przez tysiące lat. W tym stanie medytacji wszystkie obrażenia zewnętrzne są ignorowane, a każda szkoda poniesiona w wewnętrznym świecie jest odzwierciedlana w świecie rzeczywistym. Nastrój i komunikacja Jak już wspomniano, Zanpakutō ma odrębny umysł i ciało. Jego nastrój zależy od tego, jak jest traktowany przez swojego Shinigami, jak i ogólnej osobowości. Pozwala to Shinigami ustalić czy będzie osiągać prawdziwą moc, czy nie. Na przykład, Yumichika Ayasegawa zwykle uwalnia swój miecz imieniem Fuji Kujaku (Wisteriowy Paw), choć jego prawdziwe imię brzmi Ruri'iro Kujaku (Lazurowy Paw), wiedząc, że jego ulubionym kolorem jest lazurowy, a najmniej lubianym wisteriowy. Robi tak ponieważ nie chce uwolnić prawdziwej mocy ze względu na to, że w 11 Dywizji nie są akceptowane Zanpakutō opierające się na Kidō. Prawdziwą formę uwalnia tylko wtedy, gdy ma pewność, że nikt jej nie zobaczy. Główne moce Główne moce Zanpakutō: *Wysyłanie Plusów do Soul Society. *Oczyszczenie Pustych. *Przekształcanie się Zanpakutō w bardziej rozwinięte i potężniejsze formy. Formy W zależności od umiejętności, komunikacji oraz kontroli danego Shinigami nad mieczem, Zanpakutō są w stanie przybrać dwie nowe formy, a także wrócić do swojej zapieczętowanej. Te dwie formy (znane jako Shikai i Bankai) są pewnego rodzaju "ulepszeniami", ponieważ dają właścicielowi Zanpakutō nowe umiejętności, o wiele lepsze (lub diametralnie różne) niż te w zapieczętowanej formie. Shinigami zazwyczaj noszą Zanpakutō w ich zapieczętowanej formie i uwalniają ich prawdziwą moc kiedy uznają to za stosowne. Wszystkie Zanpakutō mają dwa poziomy rozpieczętowania. Pierwszy to Shikai (rozpieczętowanie początkowe), oraz drugi - Bankai (rozpieczętowanie ostateczne). Warunkiem zostania Kapitanem w Gotei 13 jest umiejętność obu stopni rozpieczętowania Zanpakutō. Moce form Shikai i Bankai zależą od danego Zanpakutō, a także od siły posiadacza i jego treningu. Zapieczętowany Większość Zanpakutō w zapieczętowanej formie przypomina zwykłą katanę lub jej inne warianty. Do najczęściej spotykanych należą: *'Katana' (刀): japoński miecz o standardowej wielkości, o średnio zakrzywionej klindze dłuższej niż 60 cm (23.6 cali). Ponadto katanę charakteryzuje okrągła lub kwadratowa garda oraz rękojeść na tyle długa by móc ją złapać oburącz. *'Wakizashi' (脇差 わきざし): broń biała o krótkim ostrzu - ok. 30 i 60 cm (12 i 24 cali), całość ma około 50 cm (20 cali). Jest podobny do katany, lecz krótszy i zazwyczaj krótszy niż kodachi (小太刀) . Wakizashi był zazwyczaj używany razem z kataną. Razem używana para mieczy znana jest jako daishō, co można dosłownie przetłumaczyć jako "mały i duży". W tym zestawieniu katana często nazywana długim mieczem, a wakizashi mieczem pomocniczym. *'Nodachi' (野太刀 のだち): nodachi były trudne do używania w walce ze względu na ich rozmiar i wagę. Rękojeść nodachi oscylowała między 30 a 33 cm (12 a 13 cali). Ich zasięg i siła cięcia przewyższała pod tym względem katany z powodu ich rozmiaru i wagi. Ponadto, zapieczętowana forma Zanpakutō może być modyfikowana przez posiadającego go Shinigami. Czasami są to zmiany zaledwie kosmetyczne, które nie mają żadnego znaczenia podczas walki; wyjątkiem jest Ikkaku Madarame, który w rękojeści miecza przechowuje maść, która pomaga w szybszym zasklepianiu ran. Zanpakutō mogą być także ukrywane w innych przedmiotach - zarówno Kisuke Urahara jak i kapitan głównodowodzący ukrywają je w swoich laskach. Jeśli Shinigami straci przytomność podczas walki, jego Zanpakutō wróci do zapieczętowanej formy. Shikai Shikai (始解, Początkowe rozpieczętowanie) jest drugą formą (lub pierwszą "ulepszoną") dostępną dla posiadacza Zanpakutō. Aby go osiągnąć, Shinigami musi poznać imię swojej broni. Niemniej nie polega to jednak na wybieraniu mu imienia, gdyż duch zamieszkujący Zanpakutō ma już imię. Dlatego Shinigami musi być w harmonii ze swoim Zanpakutō, aby móc rozmawiać z jego duchem w ich wewnętrznym świecie. Wielkość Zanpakutō może się zmieniać w zależność od siły duchowej właściciela. Osiągnięcie Shikai jest ważnym krokiem w kierunku opanowania Zanpakutō, jak i również w awansowaniu w Gotei 13, gdyż jest ono wymaganiem jeśli chodzi o wyższe stanowiska oficerskie, w tym porucznika. Gdy już Shinigami pozna imię swojego Zanpakutō, może przejść do stadium Shikai poprzez wypowiedzenie tego imienia, poprzedzonego odpowiednią komendą. Komenda najczęściej składa się z pojedynczego czasownika w trybie rozkazującym, ale może być też bardziej złożona i przypominać krótki wiersz. Bardziej doświadczeni Shinigami potrafią przejść do formy Shikai bez wypowiadania komendy. *'W stanie stałego Shikai': w rzadkich przypadkach raz rozpieczętowany Zanpakutō pozostaje w formie Shikai na stałe. Dzieje się tak z powodu ogromnej ilości energii duchowej jaką wyzwala jego posiadacz. Jedynymi znanymi Shinigami, którzy posiadają takie miecze są Ichigo Kurosaki i Kenpachi Zaraki. Ze względu na ich "przypadłość" ich właściciel nie musi znać komendy rozpieczętowania Shikai, ani nawet imienia Zanpakutō. Jednakże nie znanie tego imienia stawia danego Shinigami w niekorzystnej pozycji, szczególnie jeśli jego przeciwnik zna imię swojego miecza. *'Formy Shikai': kiedy Shikai jest aktywowane, Zanpakutō zmienia swoją formę w zależności od umiejętności jakie posiada. Zazwyczaj Zanpakutō pozostają w formie miecza, lecz z wieloma wyjątkami jak np. żądło Suì-Fēng, czy jak Trydent Kaiena Shiby. *'Umiejętności': po aktywowaniu Shikai, Zanpakutō zyskuje dostęp do specyficznych dla siebie umiejętności. Aby móc z nich korzystać, należy wypowiedzieć nazwę danej techniki. Według Zangetsu (Zanpakutō Ichigo), znajomość nazwy ataku daje ogromną różnicę w sile, jeśli nazwy tej się nie zna. Niektóre umiejętności aktywują się automatycznie po przejściu do formy Shikai. Bankai Bankai (卍解, Ostateczne rozpieczętowanie) jest drugą i ostateczną formą jaką może przybrać Zanpakutō. Aby osiągnąć Bankai, należy zmusić do materializacji ducha Zanpakutō w świecie żywych. Materializacja ta oznacza przeciwieństwo bycia wciągniętym do wewnętrznego świata ducha jak jest to przy Shikai. Tym samym dzierżący miecz Shinigami musi wezwać ducha do świata żywych, aby ten użyczył mu siły. Materializacja ducha Zanpakutō jest konieczna przy próbie osiągnięcia Bankai. Później, w miarę wprawienia się w tej technice, nie jest już konieczna. Opanowanie Bankai zajmuje zazwyczaj ok. 10 lub więcej lat oraz czasu jaki jest potrzebny by móc się nim sprawnie posługiwać. Siła i formy Bankai zależy od danego Zanpakutō, ale ogólnie przyjmuje się, że jego moc wzrasta od 5 do 10 razy w stosunku do Shikai. Tylko najsilniejsi Shinigami są w stanie go używać i nawet wśród czterech domów szlacheckich, których członkowie są szczególnie utalentowani, tylko kilku było u stanie używać Bankai. Ci, którzy go osiągają, zawsze odgrywają ważną rolę w Soul Society. Ichigo Kurosaki i Kisuke Urahara są jedynymi Shinigami, którzy opanowali Bankai w o wiele krótszym czasie, niż pozostali przy użyciu dość niebezpiecznej metody. Metoda ta stworzona przez Uraharę polegała na użyciu specjalnego urządzenia, które zmuszało ducha Zanpakutō do materializacji, tym samym omijając sporą część treningu. Używanie tej metody skracało osiągnięcie Bankai do trzech dni. Według Urahary, osiąganie Bankai w czasie dłuższym niż trzy dni mogło się zakończyć fatalnie. Poza Ichigo Kurosakim, jedynymi znanymi Shinigami nie będącymi kapitanami, którzy osiągnęli Bankai są Renji Abarai (porucznik) i Ikkaku Madarame (3 oficer). *'Formy Bankai': gdy już Shinigami jest w stanie zmaterializować i podporządkować sobie ducha swojego Zanpakutō, jego broń może przybrać swoją ostateczną i najsilniejszą formę. W przeciwieństwie do Shikai, nie ma komendy uwalniającej moc Bankai. Mówi się za to samo słowo "Bankai", po czym wypowiada się jego nazwę. Nazwy w Bankai to zazwyczaj nazwy Zanpakutōz jakimś słowiem. Są różne formu wypowiadania np: - na końcu (Tensa Zangetsu), - na początku (Senbonzakura Kageyoshi), - w środku (Kokujo Tengen Myō'ō), - lub w bez nazwy (Kamishini no Yari shinsō). Wygląd niektórych Shinigami zmienia się również wraz z aktywowaniem Bankai. Zanpakutō uzyskają również wiele dodatkowych zdolności lub bardziej rozwojowe wersje tych z Shikai. Pozostawanie w formie Bankai przez dłuższy czas jest męczące dla Shinigami. Wyjątkiem tu wydaje się być Ichigo Kurosaki, który potrafi utrzymywać Bankai przez bardzo długi okres czasu. *'Umiejętności': zdolności Bankai są czasami bardzo podobne do tych z Shikai, ale są o wiele potężniejsze. Niektóre z nich są po prostu ulepszeniem tych z Shikai (np. Bankai Byakuyi i Komamury), kiedy inne przywołują różnego rodzaju stworzenia (np. Bankai Mayuriego). Typy Zanpakutō Istnieje kilka rodzajów Zanpakutō, są klasyfikowane przez ich główne cechy lub specjalne zdolności. Istnieje wiele odmian Zanpakutō, niektóre trudno sklasyfikować. Walka wręcz Kidō Podtypy Kidō Żywioły Niesklasyfikowane Resurrección Główny artykuł: Resurrección Nawigacja Kategoria:Techniki Kategoria:Zanpakutō Kategoria:Ważne pojęcia